


【83line】“老师，你不乖哦”（下）

by Pabo



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabo/pseuds/Pabo
Summary: 地下停车场





	【83line】“老师，你不乖哦”（下）

“朴老师，手给我。”

“嗯？”

不知道他要干什么，但朴正洙还是乖乖地把手伸给他。

“老师的手很好看，指甲也修得很干净。不用一用的话，真是可惜了。”

他抬头看向朴老师，眼底如深渊一般的欲望尽显。

他轻吻着老师的手，右手从口袋里摸出早就装进去的玫瑰味润滑剂，打开盖子，一股淡淡的花香飘出来。润滑剂抹在老师的手指上，他引着他的手，放在老师身后，手指探索着后穴，指尖划过股沟的瞬间，他感觉朴老师竟有一丝迫切。

半推半就地，手指居然在探索着自己的身体，早已渴望的后穴在跳蛋的震动下已经湿润，现在又被人戏弄，搞得自己要在他的面前做着扩张，朴正洙既害羞又兴奋，玫瑰花的香味不时地飘过他的面前，目眩神迷应该就是这种感觉了吧。

“唔......”

一指，金希澈的手握着他的手，不让他因为害羞从里面抽出来，手指因他的带领而不安分的搅动着。

“哈啊……嗯......”

两指，手还在后面牵着，前面可是依旧不老实，金希澈舔咬着他的人鱼线，舌尖有意无意地掠过腰间的敏感部位，牙印很快在朴老师身上落下，小草莓种了一片又一片。

抬头看那人，正努力地开发着自己的身体，还轻咬着下嘴唇，忍着不让自己叫出来。稍长一点的头发垂在耳旁，下颌线明明很锋利的他，却是如此温柔，叫人心生怜爱。

金希澈也自诩曾见过不少漂亮的男男女女，却没有一个人可以和他的朴老师一样，好看到他觉得如果真的有天使，大概就是朴老师的样子。

在见到他之前，他从没觉得他的占有欲会这么强。

见他在办公室和女老师聊天，他会忽然闯门进去不知道拿了一本什么书就要问老师问题；见他给同学讲题他会马上凑过来问那个同学“你哪不会我教你吧朴老师你快走”，甚至在确定关系以后，第一次去逛超市，朴正洙和卖水果的姐姐多说了两句话，金希澈就忽然搂住他的腰，仿佛宣誓主权一样，跟销售姐姐表演了一个怒目圆瞪，还撅着嘴，像是说，“这人已经是我的了，你别惦记”，朴老师也只能对这个怒那笑笑说“他和您开玩笑呢别生气”，然后拽着他逃离丢人现场。

他没想过他的人生会遇见朴老师，也没想到他本来自由放飞的人生竟然有了羁绊，不过，是个甜蜜的羁绊。

如果可以一直是朴正洙，我认了。他想。

思绪飘回现在，他忽然用力，推着朴正洙的手一下顶到深处，本来还在忍的那人叫了出来。

“呀，金希澈！”

“老师，我等不了了……”

在旁边引领的手忽然插入朴正洙温暖湿热的地方，手指在内里搅动，一下一下寻找着他最脆弱的部位。

他伸手在自己的口袋里拿出避孕套。

“老师，帮我戴上吧。”

说着，他左手解开了自己的皮带，褪下裤子，早已挺立的部位弹了出来。

朴正洙俯下身，他本就是跪坐在金希澈身上，这下又贴上了面前人燥热的身体，他把头靠近那人的肩膀，在他耳边吹了一口气。

“老师想让你直接进来。”

心里的那根弦，突然断了。

他按着朴正洙的腰，挺身进入了他。甬道虽然被扩张，但还是紧紧地包裹着他的柱身，内壁贴合在他挺立的部位，他不住地抽插着，朴正洙细小的嘤咛在大力抽插下变得愈发色情，车里弥漫着淫荡的靡靡之声。

他抬头和他接吻，无数的呻吟和呜咽悉数被吞下。此刻只剩下两人起伏的胸膛昭示着情欲高涨。

欲望主导了自己的理智，自己像发了情一样，只想在他身体上索取更多。浑话也变得多起来。他结束了和他的唇齿纠缠，嘴唇分开时，嘴角还挂了一缕银色，在微弱的光下显得更加色情。

“老师，要是被你其他学生看见你这个样子 ，可怎么办啊，嗯？”

他说完浑话，又坏心眼地动了一下。

“嗯……啊......不......不会的......只有你一个人看过的......”

他忽然停下来，看着骑在他身上的朴老师。

“嗯……希澈，你......动动呀……”

说完这句话，朴正洙庆幸他们是在一个昏暗的地方做的，不然变红的耳垂该被面前的人嘲笑。一个大龄男青年说了句浑话居然害羞了？

“老师，我想看你自己动。”

他一脸坏笑，双手捏着他的腰，像给他在做准备一样。

朴正洙已经被他挑逗得眼神迷离，脸颊也飞上一丝红晕，昏暗时看不出。可车内的温度也越来越高，绯红的脸很烫，但是手却因紧张变得很凉。

手撑在希澈的腹部，腰臀有节奏地前后摆动，小穴吞着他的柱身，屁股不自觉地翘起来，那人不老实的手便溜到后面，揉捏着他的小屁股。朴正洙忽然加快吞吐的速度，金希澈差点被他搞得忍不住了，于是就在干坏事的人屁股上打了一下。

“朴正洙，这么想勾引我？”

他的下身像是要贯穿那人一样，凶狠地进入他的身体，朝着他最敏感脆弱的那一点捣弄，手在他的阴茎上套弄着。

“啊……好像……要射了……唔”

金希澈也感觉到了，便用手指抵住了那个小眼，下体的动作也逐渐慢了下来，但力度可没有减小，还是一下接着一下地顶着朴正洙的敏感点。

朴正洙被操弄得哼哼唧唧，身体抖动着，眼泪也流了几滴。

“让我……去吧……”

“求我。”

“求……求你了……嘤”

他心疼了一下，又仰头去吻这梨花带雨的小妖精。他哭的可真好看。

他开始了新一轮的进攻，抽插的速度让朴正洙失了神，嗯嗯啊啊的声音又弥漫了这辆不大的车。偌大的停车场内，安静得很，因为已经很晚了，几乎没有什么人再来停车了。

当然，除了这辆在可疑地上下浮动的车。

“我们一起好不好？”

他松了手，一股白浊喷薄而出，朴正洙泄了力一般躺进他的怀里，因为剧烈运动而喘着粗气，温热的气流喷涌在金希澈的脖子上。  
朴正洙又往他的身上靠了靠，微长的发丝在他脖子上搔着，痒痒的，他抱紧怀里的人，在朴正洙的耳垂上亲了一下。

“朴正洙，你哭的真好看。”

“不过，以后你只能在我面前哭。知道吗？”

“好……只在你面前哭。”

The end.


End file.
